


Missing Heart

by panna_acida



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sogno, il sogno di te... in un mondo senza te.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Non è betato, quindi sicuramente ci saranno errori e probabilmente non ha neanche un senso logico anche se la mia testa dice il contrario. Quindi siete avvertiti.

**MISSING HEART**

_A dream_  
a dream of you,  
...  
in a world without you.

Un mondo crudele, violento e brutale, primordiale. Titani, che non conoscevano dolore, morte e che _cacciavano_ senza pietà, uccidendo tra i suoi camerati, i suoi sottoposti ed amici. Facce sfocate o sporche di sangue, facce senza vita occhi spenti e corpi distrutti, dilaniati dai _mostri_ ed il suo sguardo che non riesce a lasciarli, il suo sguardo che si punta su un giovane il cui collo è a disposizione della sua spada, un giovane che dovrebbe vivere felice e che invece nonostante la giovane età conosce già tanta crudeltà e dolore, il giovane che con voce ferma si gira puntando nei suoi occhi pieni di convinzione e fermi in una decisione che avevano già preso tempo prima, delle labbra che si muovono sussurrando poche semplici parole « **Heichou...** » parole che non avrei voluto sentire «... **è tutto ok** » parole che rimarranno per sempre nella mia mente, come il suo sorriso poco prima che la lama della mia spada gli tagli la testa facendola rotolare in terra, seguita dal suo corpo che con un tonfo sordo si accascia di lato macchiando la terra che fibo a qualche ora prima ci aveva visto combattere fianco a fianco, con del sangue innocente e dell’unica persona che abbia mai contato qualcosa nella mia breve vita. 

\---------

Si era svegliato nuovamente da quel sogno, quell'incubo che lo perseguitava, quegli occhi verdi come un prezioso smeraldo, quel volto da ragazzo che risiedeva nei suoi sogni, da quel sangue che continuava a sporcargli le mani e quel mondo senza senso dove tutto era distorto, e così dannatamente fuori posto. Quegli incubi, che andavano facendosi sempre più vicini ogni giorno che passava, rendevano la sua vita un inferno dove realtà e sogni si univano, lasciando solo un piccolo argine di lucidità che riusciva a rendere il tutto anche peggiore di quanto non fosse in realtà.

La sua vita era stata un altalena di emozioni, di situazioni che si andavano susseguendo senza un ordine preciso, a scuola, a lavoro, in quel po’ di vita privata che aveva, tutto risultava distaccato, eppure in un qualche modo troppo vicino, mentre quel volto rimaneva vivido stampato nella sua mente.

Quegli occhi e quella pelle che doveva essere così calda al tatto, immacolata all’apparenza ma già tempestata di cicatrici invisibili, così che un giorno aveva deciso di cercare di riprodurlo su carta per poterlo avere sempre li con lui a ricordargli quello che non poteva avere, una vita passata che non poteva più esistere. Cercando disperatamente quella sfumatura di verde, quel piccolo dettaglio nel suo sguardo, quella pagliuzza dorata che si rifletteva alla luce del sole, quella perfezione che sembrava non riuscire a trovare, ma nonostante tutto, quel foglio di carta si trasformò in blocco ed il blocco in tele che lentamente gli riempirono la casa, tappezzandone parenti, soffitto e persino pavimento, così che quegli occhi potessero seguirlo sempre anche nella notte dove gli incubi lo tenevano sveglio, nei giorni in cui si rinchiudeva in casa distaccandosi da tutti. Quei giorni che presto sarebbero finiti.

Hanji lo tormentava, come suo solito, lo punzecchiava, ed in un modo tutto distorto e tutto suo lo aiutava a mantenere un contatto con la realtà. Irwin da canto suo lo aiutò nelle ricerche del misterioso ragazzo, convincendolo anche ad esporre alcuni dei suoi quadri. Ma nonostante tutto, niente sembrava cambiare mentre tutto intorno a lui scorreva furiosamente fino a che non ricevette una strana chiamata. Una chiamata che gli cambiò la vita.

Un lungo corridoio asettico, tante porte chiuse a celare dolore e morte, odore di disinfettante ed infermieri vestiti nei loro camici verdi che facevano su e giù per il lungo corridoio, era quello che gli si presentava davanti gli occhi. Pulito, asettico... troppo finto ed irreale anche più dei suoi sogni quello era veramente troppo. Ma in silenzio, seguito solo dal rumore delle sue scarpe sul pavimento di linoleum si diresse verso la stanza 107, dove una targhetta con un nome indicava l’occupante “ _Eren Jeager_ ”... Eren... _il suo nome_ , finalmente poteva toccarlo, e così delicatamente fece scorrere le dita sulla targhetta fredda e dorata sulla porta prima di spingerla e mettere finalmente piede nella stanza dove il corpo di un ragazzo di appena 15 anni era steso su un letto con tanti fili attaccati al suo corpo, per monitorarne lo stato, un braccio sotto le coperte, ed uno fuori dove un piccolo ago bucava la pelle che nei suoi ricordi aveva un bel colore ambrato _vivo_ e che ora risultava bianco... morto... coma, dicevano i dottori, tumore al cervello, non sarebbe vissuto ancora a lungo e...

 

Si avvicinò al letto per poter vedere meglio quel volto che lo aveva perseguitato in numerosi notti, quella voce che non avrebbe sentito, quegli occhi...

**«Heichou?»** lentamente e con molta fatica due occhi di un verde spento si aprirono posanti sul giovane accanto al letto

**«Riposa moccioso, riposa e ritorna in forze da me...»** una mano sugli occhi del giovane a volerglieli chiudere, un'altra all’altezza del cuore, perché sapeva che nonostante tutto, si sarebbero incontrati nuovamente in un’altra vita, dove entrambi sarebbero stati bene, dove niente li avrebbe divisi, dove tutto sarebbe stato come doveva essere.

 

Un mondo migliore.


End file.
